militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Jowhar
Transitional Federal Government Ethiopia admits Somalia offensive BBC NewsEthiopian Jets Bomb Airports in Somalia VOA News }} The Battle of Jowhar was a battle in the 2006 Somali War fought between the Islamic Courts Union (ICU) and affiliated militias against Ethiopian and Transitional Federal Government (TFG) forces for control of the town of Jowhar (located at ). It began on December 27, 2006, when retreating ICU forces regrouped near their stronghold of Jowhar.Ethiopian, Somali government troops force Islamic fighters to retreat from strategic city International Herald Tribune It became the last major town and strategic stronghold of the ICU to fall to Ethiopian and TFG forces before the latter overtook Mogadishu two days later. Background After failing to contain the TFG/Ethiopian push in the Battle of Baidoa, the ICU had gone into what it called a "tactical retreat", pulling from the front lines towards Mogadishu. Jowhar, a major city which had been taken from the ARPCT in June, had become a stronghold of the ICU and was where many had retreated to. Hundreds of civilian refugees fled Jowhar in anticipation of the fighting, adding to humanitarian concerns created by floods, hunger and disease.Ethiopians take key Somali town BBC News Battle Reports from Jowhar said that fighting began on December 27 in the town of Jimbale. Islamist fighters used irrigation canals as fortifications in defending the town in a bid to halt a general retreat. It was reported to be taken by Ethiopian/TFG forces in a dawn attack, using artillery, mortars and heavy machine guns. Former warlord and past ruler of Jowhar, Mohammed Dheere, led the assault.Ethiopian, Somali Troops Regain Jowhar CBS At 10:00am, ICU forces were reported pulling out of town.SOMALIA: UN warns of humanitarian crisis as aid flights suspended IRIN At 10:30am, witnesses reported seeing heavily armed Ethiopian troops with tanks entering the former ICU stronghold. Casualties are unknown at this time.Somalia: ICU loses Jowhar, another key town 90KM from Mogadishu SomaliNet Some reports say that ICU soldiers left without putting up a fight. According to one witness, ICU troops later retreated from the town before Ethiopian troops could advance. However, fighting could still be heard at a military camp south of Jowhar. Aftermath The loss of Jowhar led the ICU to retreat further to Balad in middle Shabelle province, a town 30 kilometres away from Mogadishu. This created chaos in the town, according to some sources, including looting. Returning warlord Dheere, purportedly wearing an "I Love Jowhar" t-shirtBattles continue 7Days told the crowd gathered after the battle, "We will attack Mogadishu tomorrow, from two directions." He was referring to the advance taking place on the main road between Baidoa and Mogadishu, where sounds of battle could still be heard at the village of Lego. Fighting was also reported at a military camp south of Jowhar. After the battle in Jowhar, thousands of Ethiopian and government-allied Somali troops, accompanied by tanks, continued south towards Balad, the next major town on the road to the capital (30 km, 18 miles north of Mogadishu). They were reported passing through Qalimow village (40 km, 25 miles north of Balad) by a local resident.Ethiopian, Somali troops regain Jowhar Associated Press Later in the day, they were reported occupying Balad, where the column halted to avoid causing civilian casualties in Mogadishu.Pro-govt troops to besiege Mogadishu - Somali envoy Reuters References See also *War in Somalia (2006-present) External links *Maxamed Cumar Xabeeb (M/Dheere) oo maanta meel fagaaro ah kala hadlay Shacabka ku nool Magaalada Jowhar (Daawo Sawirada). (Photographs of Mohammed Dheere and vehicles passing through Jowhar) *( Jowhar Satellite photo at Wikimapia) - Geo Links for Battle of Jowhar Jowhar Jowhar Category:Conflicts in 2006 Jowhar Jowhar Category:War in Somalia (2006–09) Category:Somali Civil War